


[Art] Chivalrous

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_reversebang, Digital Art, Hand Kisses, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: Having Gadreel kneel in front of him, just to kiss his hand, did come as a surprise to Sam. It shouldn't have. The more he got to know Gadreel, the more he saw how much of a gentleman, perfectly chivalrous, courteous and over the top romantic he tended to be. And all of that attention and affection was directed at Sam, it still made him nervous, even if it was nice to have someone adore him this much.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861197) by [wondering_why_i](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondering_why_i/pseuds/wondering_why_i). 



> Part of the Supernatural ReverseBang 2016
> 
> Thanks to the lovely author for claiming my art, I can't wait to read the story, everyone please go check it out too! Thank you! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Fic on LJ](http://wondering-why-i.livejournal.com/69061.html)

[](http://imgur.com/FiLZ8XF)


End file.
